


Pika-pika-chuuuu!

by myheartsegg



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Esper!AU, Hiro is a conductive electricity esper, Hiro's not actually a pokemon, Honey Lemon is an esper too, Other, Pokemon Cosplay, Sorry to disappoint, Tadashi is an adaptive conditional esper, but you have to read the HC, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espers. The people that weren't like the normal people of the world. They also came with hella rad powers, but maybe that was beyond the point. The point was, that Hiro had never before in his life regretted being a conductive electrical esper so much in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pika-pika-chuuuu!

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon links to this specific AU (esper!AU) are in the actual story. I think it's a pretty interesting AU, so check it out :)

Based off my Esper!AU on tumblr.  **[Part 1](http://ishipitandyoucantstopme.tumblr.com/post/112857974184/esper-au), ** [**Part 2** ](http://ishipitandyoucantstopme.tumblr.com/post/114379774274/esper-au-2), [ **Part 3** ](http://ishipitandyoucantstopme.tumblr.com/post/115898994374/esper-au-3), and finally, [Part 4](http://ishipitandyoucantstopme.tumblr.com/post/121898053679/esper-au-4).

 

* * *

 

“Hiro, please?”

“No.”

Tadashi pouted and held out the yellow costume, waving it in front of his brother’s face. “C’mon, it’s only one day - not even. Like, half the day.”

” _No,_ “ Hiro reiterated, arms crossing as he spun on his heel to glare at his brother. "I’m not dressing up as Pikachu for your stupid costume party.”

“It’s not a costume party, Hiro,” Tadashi chuckled, rolling his eyes. “It’s just a cosplay I promised Honey Lemon. I owe her a picture for covering me that one time I had to slip away from the lab because  _someone_  went botfighting and bit off more than he could chew.”

The teen looked down at the floor and scowled. That night  _had_  been pretty rough…

Hiro shuffled nervously and scuffed his foot on the wood flooring of their bedroom. “… Fine,” he mumbled, arms uncrossing and hands clenching at his sides. “But only one picture! That’s it! No more! Nada! Zilch! Zero!”

Tadashi smiled and handed him the bright yellow kigurumi, stifling his laughter behind a fist.

"Guilt-tripper,” Hiro accused, sticking his leg into the costume.

“I love you too little bro,” Tadashi beamed.

* * *

“I hate you,” Hiro grumbled, blue sparks flying as Tadashi wrapped his brother’s skinny arms tighter around his neck.

The flash of a camera went off.

“I hate you so much.”

Honey Lemon giggled from behind her phone’s screen.

Tadashi adjusted Hiro’s legs around his waist and jostled the teen as he struggled not to let him slip. “What, why? Isn’t Pikachu always riding on Ash’s shoulder?”

Another spark sizzled through the air, and Hiro cursed the fact that his brother used so much gel that his hair would never poof up with static electricity like he wanted it to. Revenge would have been sweet. “Well then you have it wrong, Nerdlord. I’m on your back, if you haven’t noticed.”

“So you’d rather be on my shoulder? I can arrange that.”

“Wait- what?”

Before Hiro could take in the repercussions his words had set up for him, the teen’s vision swam as he was flipped and tossed around like a ragdoll, only for him to end up planting face-first into his brother’s lower back.

_Snap snap!_

“We agreed it was only going to be one picture!!” Hiro screeched, struggling once he was reoriented.

“Woah! Cut it out, Knucklehead! I’m gonna drop you!”

“That’s the point!”

Tadashi clung tighter onto Hiro’s hips, the teen thrashing and small sparks crackling around them.

Honey Lemon’s smile turned slightly concerned. “Are you sure you’re alright, Tadashi? Hiro’s been shocking you non-stop since I started taking pictures… Should we call it a wrap?”

“Yes!” Hiro’s muffled cry echoed from behind Tadashi’s back.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m used to it. This Bonehead shocks me all the time. Besides, I’m an adaptive esp-”

“Pika- CHUUU!!!”

Tadashi’s sentence cut off and his body seized as Hiro sent an electric jolt down his system, cranking up the voltage to just a little over what he was used to.

Honey Lemon let out a startled ‘eep!’ and watched as the two boys dropped to the floor, one out of breath, the other smoking slightly.

“T-Tadashi…?” Honey called, unused to seeing such an event.

Hiro shot up into an upright position, making the blonde jump. He scowled at his brother and jabbed him with his elbow. “Jerk,” he growled, rubbing at the red spot on his forehead where he had fallen face-first onto the floor when Tadashi had fell.

The older Hamada began to shake. “Pffft….”

Hiro rolled his eyes in exasperation and said with dry sarcasm coating his voice,  ”Hah hah. Way to play possum, bro. Sooo funny.”

Tadashi rolled over and clutched at his stomach, stuttering between laughs, “D-Did you just s-scream ‘Pika-chuu!!’ before you shocked me?”

The teen blushed a bright red and punched his older brother on the shoulder.

The older Hamada merely laughed harder.


End file.
